


One Dance

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Erotic Dancer, KrTsk Day, KurooTsukki - Freeform, M/M, One Dance by Drake, Pole Dancing, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Not because he likes it but because he's aware he has a good body and can make bank off of that.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My KrTsk fic for KrTsk day!

It was more of a night-long hobby, something that Tsukishima Kei could do to pay forward his college tuition. Not because he liked it in any sense, but because he’s aware he has a good body. Lean, and long. And some dried up old men find that completely attractive. And when he has to stifle a laugh and hold out for about 30 minutes of their torturous grubbing hands running all over his body. He could make two grand right then. He would put with it.

Tsukishima Kei is an erotic dancer.

The blond’s slim hips and long legs are a major attraction for the facility. And those two weeks he spent learning how to walk in heels really paid off. He got a pay increase and he’s basically the facility’s best worker. Dedicated, never late, helps out outback sometimes and doesn’t smack talk. Oh but boy he would if he could, especially when their boss tries to convince him to go into the back room with him, so they can  _ talk. _ Tsukishima has to remind his boss that’s not interested and he most likely will never be interested. 

The way that his boss slaps his ass each time he’s about to do his catwalk out onto the stage, really makes him grit his teeth but he stands his ground. They all dig his blank expression and the way his long legs are able to bend and wrap around the pole smoothly. He has men coming in their pants from a single twirl.

Kei doesn’t necessarily let that power go to his head, of course not until after he’s had a couple of drinks. Then he’s loose on the pole, his body swinging and twiring languidly which earns him even more money. He tried not to think about how many people touch him that night or every night. But the hard work that Tsukishima does leaves him coming home with almost a hundred grand. So can you really blame him? 

-

One day Kuroo Tetsurou decides to take a break. An extremely needed break from work, something simple and nice. Watching young men dance as he has a couple of drinks then return to work the next day. It was completely coincidental that he stumbled into this men’s club but it suited his needs just fine. Without ever being to the club the raven’s ability to find his way to the bar almost immediately.

“I’ll have a whiskey neat,” he whispers to the bartender with a smile. He runs a hand through his mess of hair and settles against the stool. The bartender puts down a white napkin and places the drink over it. Kuroo thanks him and faces towards the stage. 

When Kuroo’s eyes hit the stage,  _ One Dance _ by Drake begins playing in the background. Kuroo only recognizes the song because Bokuto listens to it constantly in their apartment. But the thought flies out of his mind quickly when the most attractive blond joins the stage. He’s wearing a pair of tight leather black short shorts, with a loose tie around his neck, and a pair of black pumps that contrast with his pale skin. Kuroo feels himself swallow when Tsukishima fingers wrap around the pole slowly. 

_ Baby, I like your style~ _

The song drops and so does Tsukishima, his body lowering closer to the stage, his knees bent and his hips thrusted forward. He quickly slides one his legs back turning his middle and wraps it around the pole, lifting himself up. 

_ That’s why I need a one dance _

_ Got a Hennessy in my hand _

_ One more time ‘fore I go _

_ Higher powers taking hold of me~ _

Kuroo is memorized and so is a lot of the crowd and Tsukishima’s body bends and dips around the pole like it’s his own. And from the way, Kuroo sees it it is. Tsukishima body his long and lean, his thighs are strong and he’s able to hold himself upside down on the pole without his hands. Kuroo drinks his glass of whiskey all in one go, throws a couple of dollars on the counter and places the cup down. He takes a tentative step toward the stage, maintaining his gaze on Tsukishima’s slender body. 

_ Baby, I like your style _

_ Strength and guidance _

_ All that I'm wishin' for my friends _

_ Nobody makes it from my ends _

_ I had to bust up the silence _

_ You know you gotta stick by me _

_ Soon as you see the text, reply me _

_ I don't wanna spend time-fighting _

_ We've got no time~ _

Tsukishima’s eyes are trained somewhere on the back of the place, some spot on the wall that he can barely see with these shitty contacts he wears when dancing. He drops his gaze for a second, to rest them from the blinding lights above him. His gaze immediately locks with Kuroo’s. The raven doesn’t flinch or move, he just holds his gaze with Tsukishima as he dances. And Tsukishima is unable to look away.

It’s refreshing that not everyone around Tsukishima is an old man.

Kuroo’s gaze is a little dark as he watches Tsukishima with curious unfiltered eyes, it makes Tsukishima’s resolve falter, but it doesn’t affect his dance in the slightest. He takes slow gentle steps around the pole, before grasping it tightly and hoisting himself on it, his legs wrapping around the pole expertly.

_ Back up, back up, back up and wine it _

_ Back up, back up and wine it, girl _

_ Back up, back up, back up and wine it _

_ Ooh yeah, very long time _

_ Back, up, back up and wine it, girl _

Tsukishima’s chest pops with the beat and his body rolls following the motions. He allows gravity to help him slide down the pole. Until his bottom hits the floor. He slides his legs in front of him until they’re pointed out. Then he slides his legs back to bend them.

_ Ooh, tell me _

_ I need to know, where do you wanna go? _

_ 'Cause if you're down, I'll take it slow _

_ Make you lose control _

_ Where, where, where _

_ Where, where, where, where (ooh yeah, very long time) _

_ Where, where, where _

_ Back, up, back up and wine it, girl (where, where, where, where= _

_ 'Cause if you're down (back up, back up and) _

_ 'Cause if you're down (back up, back up and) _

_ 'Cause if you're down (back up, back up and) _

As he brings his body upwards, his crotch resting on the pole he pops his shoulders out as and then grinds against the pole. The entire time his eyes are looked with the raven-haired stranger who he has captivated by his dance. 

_ I need a one dance _

_ Got a Hennessy in my hand _

_ One more time 'fore I go _

_ Higher powers taking a hold on me~ _

The male pops his hips as he takes very slow teasing steps around the pole, he bends down facing away from the audience to touch his toes. He throws his head over his shoulder as he slides his hands up his body, he then trusts them into the air. The blond is breathing heavily by the end of it, but he cracks a small smile and winks at Kuroo before he exits the stage. Picking up any money that was thrown at him. 

[One Dance- Drake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAbnEUA0wpA)   
  
  



End file.
